disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1988
]] '']] '']] '']] is introduced in the ''DuckTales serial "Time is Money".]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 15 **''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (Touchstone Pictures; wide release) **''The Brave Little Toaster'' (re-issue in Sundance Film Festival) *February 12 - Shoot to Kill (Touchstone) *March 18 - D.O.A. (Touchstone) *March 25 - The Fox and the Hound (re-issue) *April 15 - Return to Snowy River *June 21 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Touchstone; premiered in New York City, New York) *June 22 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Touchstone) *July 15 - Bambi (re-issue) *July 29 - Cocktail (Touchstone) *August 5 - The Rescue (Touchstone) *September 30 - Heartbreak Hotel (Touchstone) *November 11 - Ernest Saves Christmas (Touchstone) *November 13 - Oliver & Company (premiered in New York City, New York) *November 18 - Oliver & Company *December 21 - Beaches (Touchstone) Shorts *April 2 - Somewhere in the Arctic (International Tournee of Animation) *June 19 - Winter *August - Disney's Animated Alphabet *August 2 - Tin Toy (premiered in Siggraph Conference) *September **''Do Dragons Dream?'' **''How Does It Feel to Be an Elephant?'' **''How Does It Feel to Fly?'' **''How Does Sound Sound?'' **''What Can You See by Looking?'' *November - Disney's Countdown *December 30 - Tin Toy Events *Walt Disney Computer Software is founded as a video game division of The Walt Disney Company. *''Cinderella'' is the first release to use the Sorcerer Mickey Walt Disney Classics logo. Character debuts *April 15 - Jim Craig, Alistair Patton, Harrison *June 22 - Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Toon Patrol, Judge Doom, Eddie Valiant, Dolores, Marvin Acme, R.K. Maroon, Lt. Santino, Baby Herman's Mother, Bongo the Gorilla, Toon Bullets, Lena Hyena, Angelo *August 27 - Monterey Jack, Zipper, Gadget Hackwrench, Professor Norton Nimnul *November 18 - Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Jenny Foxworth, Georgette, Bill Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto, Winston, Louie the Hot Dog Man, Alley dogs *November 24 - Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie the Triceratops Theme parks *January 30 - IllumiNations debuts at Epcot. *April 10 - America Sings closes at Disneyland. *June 3 - The Norway pavilion opens at Epcot. Television *January 17 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh premieres on the Disney Channel *July 4 - Walt Disney World 4th of July Spectacular, an Independence Day special, is broadcast on television. *August 27 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers airs its first episode as a preview on the Disney Channel *November 13 - Mickey's 60th Birthday airs on NBC *November 24 - DuckTales begins its second season with the 2-hour special episode "Time is Money" on NBC Books *''DuckTales: The Secret City Under the Sea'' Video games *''Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game'' (Commodore 64, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Sinclair ZX81/Spectrum) *''Mickey & Minnie's Fun Time Print Kit'' (DOS) *''Donald's Alphabet Chase'' (DOS, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Apple II, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum) *''Donald the Hero'' (Commodore 64) *September 22 - Donald Duck (Famicom) (Released in the US as Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular) *October - Mickey Mousecapade (NES) *''Matterhorn Screamer'' (DOS, Apple II, Commodore 64) *''The Jungle Book'' (Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad CPC) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (DOS, Commodore 64, Amiga) *''The Chase on Tom Sawyer's Island'' (Apple II, Commodore 64, DOS) Home Video releases VHS & Laserdisc releases *February 2 **''Benji the Hunted'' **''Disney Sing Along Songs: You Can Fly'' *April 13 - Adventures in Babysitting *May 31 - DuckTales: Daredevil Ducks, High Flying Hero and Fearless Fortune Hunter *August 2 - Good Morning Vietnam (Touchstone Home Video) *October 4 **''Cinderella'' **''Alice in Wonderland'' (re-issue) **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''DuckTales: Masked Marauders'' **''The Three Caballeros'' **''Mary Poppins'' **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Reluctant Dragon, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Donald in Mathmagic Land'', and Mickey's Magical World **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs'' *November 1 - Return to Snowy River *November 15 **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Special Edition'' **''Three Men and a Baby'' **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Wind in the Willows'' *December 20 - The Rescue People Births *January 12 - Andrew Lawrence (actor and singer) *January 15 - Skrillex (DJ, musician, record producer, singer, and songwriter) *February 18 **Erica Mendez (voice actress) **Maiara Walsh (actress and singer) *February 19 - Miyu Irino (voice actor and singer) *February 20 - Rihanna (singer, songwriter, actress, and businesswoman) *February 22 - Marieve Herington (actress, voice actress, and singer) *March 24 - Finn Jones (actor) *March 27 **Holliday Grainger (actress) **Brenda Song (actress, voice actress, singer, film producer, and model) *April 7 - Ed Speleers (actor and producer) *April 10 - Haley Joel Osment (actor and voice actor) *April 25 - Sara Paxton (actress, model, and singer) *May 1 - Nicholas Braun (actor) *June 9 - Mae Whitman (actress, voice actress, and singer) *June 30 - Sean Marquette (actor and voice actor) *July 12 - Christine Marie Cabanos (voice actress and production assistant) *July 15 - Aimee Carrero (actress and voice actress) *July 19 - Cherami Leigh (actress and voice actress) *August 27 - Alexa Vega (actress and singer) *September 15 - Chelsea Kane (actress, voice actress, and singer) *October 3 **Alicia Vikander (actress and dancer) **Lauren McKnight (actress) *October 10 - Rose McIver (actress) *October 14 - Max Thieriot (actor) *October 24 - Daniel and Joshua Shalikar (twin actors) *October 30 - Janel Parrish (actress, dancer, and singer-songwriter) *November 6 - Emma Stone (actress) *November 9 - Nikki Blonsky (actress, singer, and dancer) *November 15 - Zena Grey (actress) *November 24 - Elena Satine (actress) *December 14 - Vanessa Hudgens (actress and singer) *December 16 - Anna Popplewell (actress) Deaths *April 29 - Andrew Cruickshank (Scottish supporting actor) *May 18 **Daws Butler (voice actor) **Anthony Forwood (actor) *June 22 - Dennis Day (singer and actor) *July 22 - Larry Clemmons (animator, screenwriter, and voice actor) *August 17 - Jack Cutting (animator) *September 20 - Roy Kinnear (actor) *October 25 - Eric Larson (animator) *October 30 - T. Hee (animator, director, and teacher) *December 8 - Anne Seymour (film and television character actress) es:1988 pt-br:1988 Category:Years in Disney history